1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an upright electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication and computer technology, electrical connectors for high-speed data transmission are widely used in electronic systems. IEEE1394 (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers; IEEE) connectors are commonly used to connect external and internal peripheral devices to a computer for performing high speed data transmission therebetween. These connectors typically employ a plug connector terminated to a transmission cable and a receptacle connector mounted on a circuit board of the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,608 discloses a receptacle connector mounted on a circuit board. The receptacle connector comprises an insulative housing having a base portion and a mating portion extending forwardly from the base portion, a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the housing, an inner shell enclosing the mating portion of the housing for electromagnetic interference protection, and an outer metal shell enclosing both the housing and the inner shell for further electromagnetic interference protection. The mating portion is parallel to the circuit board. The conductive terminals are also arranged in the mating portion in a plane parallel to the circuit board. Nowadays, there are many electric elements to be mounted on the circuit board to perform multiply functions. However, the receptacle connector mentioned above will occupy much area of the circuit board. Under this case, there will be no adequate area to mount other electric elements on the circuit board.
It is thus desired to provide an improved connector to overcome the shortcomings described above.